


谁惹的火谁负责

by InnocentDays



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas被掰弯, Dean凑表脸, Dean和Cas是竞争对手, M/M, 亲亲, 公共场合的隐秘手活儿, 地铁play, 平面设计师Cas, 平面设计师Dean, 欢乐向, 浴室嘿咻, 相爱相杀才是真爱, 职场AU, 表白
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentDays/pseuds/InnocentDays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>要是早知道自己会陷进如此尴尬的处境，Dean打死也不会把他的baby留在公司停车场、选择地铁当做交通工具给客户送计划书和样稿。<br/>只考虑现在正是路面车辆的高峰期、不能耽误重要的审核会议，Dean压根没想到自己会在地铁车厢里被挤成罐头里的沙丁鱼。乘客多到一只脚抬起来就再也找不到落脚点的程度也就罢了，最糟糕的是，面前这个被他别扭地‘搂’在怀里、满脸怒容、却又被挤得无处移动的男人不是别人，是他一遇见就头疼不已的职场克星Castiel。<br/>简直不能忍！</p>
            </blockquote>





	谁惹的火谁负责

**Author's Note:**

> 笔者微博： http://weibo.com/5884575372

要是早知道自己会陷进如此尴尬的处境，Dean打死也不会把他的baby留在公司停车场、选择地铁当做交通工具给客户送计划书和样稿。

只考虑现在正是路面车辆的高峰期、不能耽误重要的审核会议，Dean压根没想到自己会在地铁车厢里被挤成罐头里的沙丁鱼。乘客多到一只脚抬起来就再也找不到落脚点的程度也就罢了，最糟糕的是，面前这个被他别扭地‘搂’在怀里、满脸怒容、却又被挤得无处移动的男人不是别人，是他一遇见就头疼不已的职场克星Castiel。

简直不能忍！

 

——

 

通常一家规模中等的传媒公司不会同时聘请两名设计总监，然而Bunker公司却是个例外。作为跟Dean同期进来的Castiel拥有不输与他的对艺术的独特眼光和高效执行力，在试用期间两个人完成的案子都漂亮得无懈可击，这才让老板决定两个人都留下。而在正式签下聘书的过去一年中，两人又以不相上下的业绩同时升职到总监。

从最初竞争通过试用期的一个名额，到后来竞争设计部的一个总监位置，Dean始终把Castiel当做对手，稍有落后便迎头赶上，不敢有一秒松懈。当然，Castiel也是如此。为了压住Dean，经常加班忙碌。力求准确把握客户的要求，带领一众下属及时有效地拿出一个个创意思路，着实令人心服口服。

于是，Bunker公司的平面设计部门形成了有趣的两大阵营。两个上司互掐，两队下属互看不顺眼。抢客户是小意思，鸡飞狗跳是日常。不夸张的说，一个眼神都能打起来，整层楼时常陷入水深火热的混乱之中。

总之，不是Dean天马行空的大胆构图被Castiel嫌弃，就是Castiel追求完美的偏执强迫症被Dean鄙夷。要是哪天没和Castiel发生几场正面争执，Dean都想高歌一曲《What a wonderful world（好一个美妙世界）》了。

 

——

 

刚上地铁时人并不是很多，两个人并排站在两截车厢的连接处附近，中间保持着一段‘任谁都瞧不出来这两个西装革履的男人是结伴同行’的得体距离。

几分钟之后，到站时的刹车让乘地铁经验很少的Castiel由于惯性往前冲，Dean想都没想就伸出一只胳膊圈住Castiel的腰，免得他大头朝下地栽下去。他完全是出于好意，但是Castiel狠狠瞪了Dean一眼，让Dean好生气恼。刚想解释他不是趁机占他便宜，地铁车厢的门打开了，人潮迅速涌进，把这两人结结实实地围了起来，挤向角落。

此时两个人的表情简直一模一样，都是大写的尴尬。胸口贴在一起不说，Dean连伸出去环住Castiel的那只手都收不回来。身后站着一个老妇人，胳膊上挎着的大包正好抵着Dean的手肘——他总不能一使劲儿把老人撞个跟头吧。

Dean皱了皱眉头。他和Castiel的距离太近，也太亲密了。这哪里像是两个平时在公司里剑拔弩张的死对头？说是如胶似漆的情侣还差不多。

Dean对自己脑袋里荒唐的念头有点儿想笑，忍不住低头多看了Castiel几眼，想知道被他牢牢抱在怀里的对手是不是比他还窘迫？

作为被动方的Castiel，他脸上的怒火显然比尴尬多。双臂被压在两个人之间，腿也挪不开步子，浑身上下唯一能动的地方大概只能转转脖子了。但是当他稍微侧过头去的时候，左边脸颊立刻碰到了Dean的下巴。他马上把头转回原处，躲开Dean惊讶的注视。

也许Dean在最开始的时候就把Castiel定位成自己的竞争对手，没往别处想过。现在他有了这么个近距离……不，零距离接触的机会，他意外地发现对方真是个姿色可圈可点的美男。Castiel和Dean差不多年纪，二十五六岁，身上有一种介于男孩和男人之间的气质，既性感又可爱。五官是那种第一眼看不是很惊艳，但是看得越久，越觉得赏心悦目的类型。

Dean心里感慨万千。若是他在夜店里碰到这样的男人，打死都不会放过。

“放开我。”就在Dean开始心猿意马之际，Castiel用略高于地铁行驶轰声的嗓音言简意赅地命令道。

“你以为我想抱着你？”Dean习惯性地迅速回击。但说完之后想了想，其实抱着Castiel感觉还蛮好的。

不过，他可绝对不会说出来。

没想到Castiel恼羞成怒，开始手脚并用，想要推开Dean。这一推一挣扎，Castiel的手有好几次蹭到了Dean最要命的位置。这个刺激对Dean来说可太熟悉了，他眼睛睁得很大，努力压下敏感部位的苏醒。“Cas，不要动……”

“你凭什么命令我？我说了，松手。”

“……别……动……”Dean几乎说不出连贯的话来了，感觉到有几滴汗水顺着脊背滑下去。然而Castiel还毫不清楚自己的影响，已经不耐烦地在扭腰了。再加上地铁车厢每隔几秒钟有节奏的撞击，让人们的身体……胯下像钟摆一样摇晃，Dean感觉他的裤子越来越紧，情况非常危险。

以上，就是Dean陷入一个尴尬处境的始末缘由。

 

——

 

Castiel突然浑身僵住了，当感觉到有个硬物隔着两人薄薄的西裤布料抵到他大腿时。

在那种部位出现硬物，成年人都知道是怎么回事。Castiel的脸颊迅速升温，死死咬住下唇。身体倒是老老实实地任由Dean抱着，不敢再动了。

Dean明显地松了口气。如果能把手抬起来，他一定会擦擦额头的汗。“跟你说了让你别动，你不听。”

这人知道自己在说什么吗？Castiel恼火地想。明明是Dean失态，说得反倒成了他的错一样？！他是个男人，又不是姑娘，对他发什么情？！

趁着地铁到站时有人下车、车厢的挤压度稍微减轻时，Castiel迅速转身。面朝着车厢的金属壁虽然很蠢，但也比面对一个无耻的男人强。

结果刚转过身Castiel就后悔了。这样一来，Dean要做什么他完全看不到，而他的一举一动都会被看在眼里。

敌暗我明，在战术上容易吃亏。

但是现在再转回去岂不是太丢脸了？以Castiel对Dean的了解，此人对客户舌灿莲花，对他却是牙尖嘴利一身是刺，绝对不会放过任何一个嘲讽奚落的机会。想到这里，Castiel紧紧绷起肩膀，硬着头皮保持背对Dean的姿势，僵直站立着。绷得太近，绷得他脊椎都疼了。

Dean好不容易压下了这股突如其来的性冲动，看到作为罪魁祸首的Castiel不但不道歉，反而转身背对着他，气不打一处来，决定报复。

地铁再次开动之后，几缕沉重炙热的吐息蹭过Castiel的耳朵，他听到Dean含糊不清的哼声。“把我弄成这样，我能轻易放过你？”

就在Castiel心烦意乱的时候，一只手忽然贴上了他的屁股，让他差点叫出来。想都不用想，除了他睚眦必报的对手，还有谁能干出这么无赖的事？

Castiel忍气扛着。现在的处境对他不利，等下了车有的是机会收拾这个混蛋。

Dean见Castiel竟然毫无反应，壮着胆子在臀部肉最多的地方捏了一把。Castiel这才“啊！”的小小叫了一声，回头瞪了他一眼，气得太阳穴附近的青筋都出来了。

Dean理智上认为既然大仇已报，就应该在此收手。真把Castiel惹急了，他下了地铁就可以直接上警车了。但是，这个软硬适中、光滑饱满的手感实在太好，让Dean的手不听使唤似的轻轻摩挲，无法移开。他全身的皮肤开始发热，口干舌燥。别说松手，他甚至鬼使神差地收紧了环在Castiel腰间的胳膊，手指慢慢移到双腿之间。

这下好了，他刚才压下去的地方再次缓缓抬起头来。

 

——

 

Castiel最引以为傲的冷静在轻柔的按压和抚摸之间渐渐消散，呼吸差点停顿，全部精神都集中在自己下腹。第一次被自己之外的人碰到那里，让他后腰的某个位置开始又酸又酥地疼了起来，一时间连反抗都想不起来。

Dean一手支撑着车厢，一手在对方逐渐升高的位置徘徊，把Castiel压在他跟车厢壁之间。持续蔓延的快感让Castiel根本说不出话，Dean感觉到手底下的轮廓越来越明显，听见对方哼出无助的喘气声，像一根羽毛在若有若无地搔弄着他的心脏。他再也克制不住，被欲望冲昏了头脑，拉开Castiel西裤的拉链，强硬侵入进去。

“唔、！”

Dean的手心温暖且干燥，娴熟的摩擦动作让Castiel的双膝一点儿也使不上力气，要不是被压在车厢上，他早就跌倒在地。

Castiel大口大口地喘气，每次表皮被捋开的时候，身体的每个细胞都在战栗。想到这里是公共场所，周围全是乘客，恐惧和紧张的情绪在他大脑里分泌出更多的多巴胺，带来无与伦比、无法抗拒的刺激和快感。

如果被别人发现，他绝对会羞耻得从地铁上跳下去。Castiel努力重拾理智，推开Dean的手，哆哆嗦嗦地将拉链重新拉好，转身背靠在车厢壁上。

“Dean，我认为……你、应该向我……展示更多尊重……”Castiel微微抬起头，喘息剧烈，断断续续地说道。

看到向来强势不饶人的Castiel流露出这样欲拒还迎的表情，Dean差点失控。什么都不想做了，除了摁住他的肩膀吻上去。

但是Dean拼命压下了这个念头，因为下一站就是地铁的终点。

也是他和Castiel亲密接触的终点。

 

——

 

会议进展得非常顺利，他们突破重围过关斩将，为公司接下一笔大单，回去肯定少不了领到老板的奖金。但是，当Dean坐在人群中间，遥遥望着站在台上自信解说的Castiel时，心情竟然有些失落。他不禁想起刚才那一幕——迷离的蓝眼睛里闪烁着一片波光粼粼，紊乱的呼吸扑在他脖颈。Castiel象牙白的皮肤在车顶灯光的照射下泛着浅浅的红晕，双唇，耳垂，就连鼻尖儿上都被情欲染成诱人的微红……

然而一出地铁，Castiel只用了几个深呼吸便回到常态中。望向Dean的目光平静如水，仿佛Dean什么都没做一样。

回公司之后，Castiel理都没理Dean，便去向老板汇报工作了。

Dean坐立难安，焦躁地在自己办公室里来回踱步。不管怎么说，没被Castiel在地铁站揍一顿已经算他走运。可是，他竟然贪婪地想要更多……

嘿！Cas，下了班之后想和我出去喝一杯吗？还有，如果方便的话，我想完成那个手活儿！

——你绝对会被他用工作台上的2H铅笔捅死！

好吧，也许是HB铅笔？

——不对，你他吗该担心的好像不是这种问题！！！

F*uck！

 

——

 

下班之后，Dean决定去休息室把西装换成更舒适的法兰绒衬衫和牛仔裤。他在空无一人的走廊上，边走边琢磨如何处理‘出现在噩梦里的人忽然摇身搬到春梦里’的这件事，没留心身后的脚步声。忽然，他被人猛地拽住衣领，推进旁边的单间浴室。后脑勺嗑在光滑的瓷砖墙面，还来不及喊疼，双唇就碰到了冰凉柔软的东西。

刚才那些胡思乱想纯属浪费时间，因为惹得Dean抓心挠肝般难受的家伙现在正扳过他的头吻他呢。

“CAS？！”

Castiel没有回答，只是把更多细细密密的亲吻落在Dean的额头、眼睛和下巴上。Dean想要追逐上对方脚步，但总是慢半拍似的，一直扑空，连对方唇角都没碰到。他懊恼地呻吟了一声，耳边听到Castiel在轻笑。

这怎么行？业绩输给他就算了，这方面再输还是男人吗！Dean终于急不可耐地捧起对方的脸，不管不顾地亲下去，鼻子里闻到的全是Castiel常喝的蜂蜜茶的香味。

几次唇舌纠缠之后，Dean翻了个身，把Castiel压到墙上，加深了这个亲吻。仿佛Castiel是他用不正当手段赢来的奖品，在被裁判收回去之前多吻一次都是赚到了。但是，Dean尚存的一丝理智告诉他，除了亲吻，他还有更重要的事情要问。

“Cas，等、等一下，你真的想要——”

“我想。”Castiel含糊地应着，拿惯了压感笔的灵活手指不知什么时候解开了Dean西装外套的衣扣，一边扯开衬衣一边像只饿了几天的小狼，在Dean身上逮着哪儿咬哪儿。

Dean张开嘴还想说什么，被Castiel扣住手腕带向胯下的肿起处。浴室没有开灯，只有窗外橘黄色的夕阳光线照进来。Dean看到Castiel胸口微微起伏，呼吸吐纳宛如一团火焰，就好像他整个人是座沉睡已久的活火山，终于到了临近迸发的时刻。

Dean发出了一声几乎低不可闻的呻吟，听到的最后一句话是——

“你惹的火，你负责。”

 

<END>


End file.
